The efficient, safe, and secure shipment of freight, such as goods, components, products, mail, etc. is an important aspect of business today. Freight is often shipped nationally and internationally by truck, train, ship, and airplane. Before the freight reaches its destination, it is often handled by several different entities, such as trucking companies, intermediate consolidators, railways, shipping companies, and airlines.
One problem with present systems and methods for shipping freight is that they typically involve the complex and inefficient transfer and repackaging of freight before it is received by end users. For example, items of freight are typically picked up by one entity and brought to a transfer point where the goods are consolidated with other freight into boxes or containers. These boxes and containers, often containing freight for a variety of different end users, are then shipped by land, sea, or air to another site where the items are unconsolidated, reloaded, and then delivered to the end users. Throughout this process, different entities have control of the freight which increases the likelihood of mishandling or error. This complex process results in inefficiency and added expense. It also increases the likelihood of damage to or loss of the freight as it is transported to the end user.
A need therefore exists for an improved shipping container, system, and method. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.